Bushi Myou's 4 Chapters, Old School Story
by MajinAkira
Summary: I did this back in 2003, or so, well, typing it, but yeah, only 4 chapters, I have the rest of it all in my drawer and stuff, but yeah, thought I'd add it and keep it safe. Samuraistuff, check it out.


Thx 4 the title of my fic HirunaokuraiNiku and 4 all the otha help 2 and thx 2 otha ppl 4 their help as well. I used the last name of the samurais from Wing Angel's Jade Lamia Saga of Sub Zero's title or w/e u wanna call it; if u dont understand what i mean u will when chapters and otha stuff come or w/e and thx 2 business. the names or most of em.

sum phrases and words

and thx 2 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends and Dynasty Warriors 4 for the thought of starting this and names and otha things. names, intro and chapters will b coming soon.

This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and Fs you up!

MAJINBEBIVEGETA

Registered User

Posts: 12

(9/14/03 4:44 pm)

Reply Bushi Myou Samurais:

Name: Rank: Age: Extra Info

Sifu Bu Lub 1 29 1/2 Wants revenge for his twin brother's death, goes by the name Sifu not Bu Lub

Akage 5 25 Runs the fastest of the brothers

Kusekke 13 28 Closest brother to Sifu Bu Lub next to Bu Lu

Chugokujin 6 25 Was one of Sifu's greatest training brothe

Banchopari 15 28 Outsider of the Brothers, Sifu Doesn't like him much

Edokko 2 25 Best 2 sword Samurai around, Half Sifu Brother; had a different Father

Dai 8 28 Most patient and relaxed Samurai; best at meditating

Denki 16 27 Honorablest of all Samurais

Dentosen 7 21 Quite Samurai; Youngest of the family; Bu Lu's Best Brother

Hakkaki 12 22 Not much is known, only came back for revenge

Kugi 3 22 Not much is known, he lived too far away for too long

Michibi 11 23 Came back with Kugi to get revenge for Bu Lu's death

Mizu 10 24 Wasn't a great brother but everyone liked him even if he never accepted that fact

Nokogiri 4 23 1 of the 16 Brothers

Bussho 14 26 1 of the 16 Brothers

Chomei 25 25 Has 4 Apprentences

Bu Lu EX#1 29 1/2 Killed by Frank Kengeta, Twin to Sifu Bu Lub, Greatest Samurai next to Sifu

Kita Sifu 19 20 Sifu Brother but is not a master yet

Minami 28 21 Apprentence to Bussho

Higashi 29 23 Not much is known

Nishi 20 24 2nd Fastest of the Samurai's Apprentences

Akira 27 22 Apprentence to Sifu Bu Lub

Azumamaro 21 23 Not much is known

Baiko 34 22 Not much is known

Basho 17 25 Teaches kids how to make a sword

Denbe 30 24 1 of the apprentences of Chomei

Doppo 23 22 Bu Lu's Apprentence, became Mizu's after the death of Bu Lu

Dayu 31 21 1 of the apprentences of Chomei

Eichi 32 23 Fastest of the Samurai's apprentences

Eizo Sifu 18 19 Is also a Sifu Brother but not a Master yet

Fujio 33 21 Apprentence to Michibi

Fumio 22 33 1 of the apprentences of Chomei

Gekko 26 22 Adopted into the Sifu Family

Go 25 26 Brother of Gekko, was never adopted

Goro 24 25 1 of the apprentences of Chomei

Hajime 36 24 Only apprentence to an apprentence, Kita Sifu's Apprentence

Heiji 35 22 Most disobedient of the apprentences

Hideki 38 21 Was Kugi's apprentence, now is Dai's

Iesada 37 23 Dai's other apprentence

Government:

Name: Rank: Age: Extra Info:

Frank Kengeta General 1/(1) 41 Killed Bu Lu and is commanding officer.

Yanki Brigadier General 1/(4) 29 A North American person, usually Frank's right hand man

Isao Lieutinant General 1/(2) 32 Killed 7 Samurais before this war

Isei Major 1/(7) 40 Killed 3 Samurais with Isao

Jiro Major General 3/(3) 40 Was watching the 10 Samurais getting killed

Jo Major 2/(7) 38 Not much is known

Jin Lieutinant Colonel 3/(6) 36 Not much is known

Jou Major General 2/(3) 36 Not much is known

Jun Captain 1/(8 ) 37 Fought with General Frank Kengeta in post-wartime

Junji Major 3/(7) 36 Fought in many wars

Kafo Captain 2/(8 ) 40 Led many Privates to victories

Kanbe Lieutinant General 2/(2) 29 Knew many Samurais

Kata Major 4/(7) 40 Not much is known

Kaz Major General 1/(3) 39 A guy with lots of pride and attitude

Ken Kengeta Major 5/(7) 41 Twin brother to Frank

Kimi Lieutinant Colonel 2/(6) 38 Not much is known

Kobo Lieutinant Colonel 1/(6) 39 Not much is known

Koin Lieutinant General 4/(2) 32 Not much is known

Koto Captain 5/(8 ) 34 Not much is known

Koyo Colonel 3/(5) 33 Fought alongside with Frank Kengeta

Masaki Captain 5/(8 ) 33 Not much is known

Masato Lieutinant General 3/(2) 35 Fought alongside with Frank Kengeta

Michio Colonel 1/(5) 34 Fought alongside with Frank Kengeta

Misao Lieutinant Colonel 4/(6) 32 Not much is known

Mito Colonel 2/(5) 37 A used-to-be Samurai, but was no good at learning the ways

Murai Colonel 5/(5) 40 Been in many wars

Naoki Captain 3/(8 ) 39 Not much is known

Noaya Lieutinant General 5/(2) 40 Great military mind

Nori 1st Lieutinant 1/3 23 Not much is known

Oda Private 20 Not much is known

Oniji Private 24 Used to be a spy, but he sucked at it

Razan Private 1st Class 22 Fought alongside with Frank Kengeta

Ryo 1sr Liuetinant 2/3 28 Not much is known

Roku Private 25 Not much is known

Ryoku 2nd Lieutinant 1/6 27 Not much is known

Ryu 2nd Lieutinant 2/6 25 Not much is known

Samba Private 26 Not much is known

Sadao Private 1st Class 31 Not much is known

Seibei 1st Lieutinant 3/3 25 Not much is known

Seiji Private 1st Class 30 Knows some Samurais

Sen Kengeta 2nd Lieutinant 3/6 23 Youngest brother to Frank Kengeta

Shiba Private 21 Not much is known

Shihi Private 27 Not much is known

Shino 2nd Lieutinant 4/6 28 Killed a Samurai

Sho Private 21 Newest Recruit

Shoyo Private 1st Class 22 Not much is known

Shuji Private 28 Brother of Yuji

Shunji Private 24 Not much is known

Sosa 2nd Lieutinant 6/6 22 Not much is known

Soshu Private 1st Class 30 Not much is known

Sumio Private 1st Class 28 Not much is known

Washi Private 25 Not much is known

Yuji Private 22 Brother of Shuji

Yuko 2nd Lieutinant 5/6 24 Killed his brother

Zenko Private 25 Not much is known

Zeshin Private 21 Not much is known

This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and Fs you up!

MAJINBEBIVEGETA

Registered User

Posts: 13

(9/14/03 4:45 pm)

Reply Bushi Myou INTRODUCTION:

Bu Lu looked into a town that he often visited when he was a young lad, but what he saw now was devastating, all the houses up in dying flames and smoke cleansed the air now. He walked to his favorite shop, The Sword Shop, walked in and found the maker of the swords, Yoko Hama, lying on the floor...dead. Bu Lu wanted vengence for whoever had done this. He walked outside looked up and down the allies and the street searching for a possible sign of life, yet he found none.

Bu Lu decided he would bury the people of this town, since there was only bout 20 or so, on the hill to the East, then he would go home and tell his sixteen brothers of this travisty.

He worked hard and endlessly that day, digging holes, placing the bodies in the holes, filling back up the holes, giving the departed a few flowers from the hill and a little gravestone that, of course, was made out of sticks, when he got to the final person to bury, Yoko Hama, he heard a noise coming from the town.

After buring his old time friend, he went back into the town to check for any he people he might have missed and that noise he had heard 10 minutes or so ago.

He walked to the South edge of the town and peered into the forest, nothing there...He turned and walked back towards the hill. Before Bu Lu had reached the face of the hill, he heard footsteps, quick footsteps. He put his palm on top of his sword on his side and was ready to strike if not be. The footsteps quicken more and more and more than one person was out there now, he could hear the distinct difference of three; one was very quick, one was sluggish but still pretty fast, and the last one was a few steps at a time and was a little slow.

He pulled out his blade that Yoko Hama had given to Bu Lu as a gift for mastering the Samurai Way. Then all three footsteps had stopped very near Bu Lu. Then three men jumped at him, even for a Samurai he could not sense such a quick attack, but he got away before 3 swords came down upon where he once stood. The 3 men were shadowed because they were infront of the falling sun. Bu Lu couldn't even see what happened next, one of the men jumped straight at the lone Samurai Bu Lu and the man struck Bu Lu down to the dirt, Bu Lu lost his sword to the side and when he reached for it one of the two men shot his crossbow at Bu Lu's hand. Bu Lu screamed in pain but didn't have enough time to get all the screaming pain out, for the tall man infront of him brought his sword down between Bu Lu's shoulder blades.

Bu Lu began to die slowly and then the man came down to the

samurai's face and his evil grin ran fear into the samurai.

"I'm the great General Frank Kengeta, I've come to take down the Samurai and bring a new age to Japan. It's time to die, my little Samurai!"

And the General plowed his blade farther into the samurai Bu Lu and then shot the samurai with his crossbow in the back of Bu Lu's head.

Sifu Household:

Meditating Room:

Bu Lub sat meditating hard, then he lunged forward gasping for breath. His fellow 15 brothers came into the room

"What's wrong older brother?" came the voice of Chogukujin.

Bu Lub remained silent for a few moments then he turned to his brothers,

"Bu Lu's been slain, a war has come to our land. Suit up my brothers the Sifu Dynasty will take down the so-called Great General Frank Kengeta!"

This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and Fs you up!

MAJINBEBIVEGETA

Registered User

Posts: 14

(9/14/03 4:47 pm)

Reply Bushi Myou Sry 4 da long wait my computer got a virus and msn was messing up and my Norton Anti-Virus is completely screwed over heres the 1st chapter. I hope i get better reviews then my Intro but who cares if i dont this b my 1st try at 1 and i suck wit english grammer.

Troubles For The Samurai From The Start: Chapter 1,

General Frank Kengeta's Base Main Base Camp

Outside, in the dead of night, a moon was up high in the sky, men in uniforms walked about this camp with their hands on their crossbows just incase an attack was to come. In the middle of this camp stood a tall watchtower with three men in it, all talking about possible up-coming battles and about their past battles, if they had any at all. Next to the tall watchtower was a tent that could hold up to 15 men and each have enough space between eachother. Out side of the tent two guards stood by either side of the entrance to the tent. In the tent there was a lot of comotion of argueing. Inside seven men sat with one more guy standing up looking at a map.

"General," spoke Masaki.

No answer came from the man standing up, he just kept staring into the map.

"FRANK," came the lone, load word from Masaki.

"I heard you the first time Captain, and you should respect your superior

officer by saying 'General Sir,' if you wish to get my attention."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," replied Masaki, who had a little crack in his voice, for fear of The Great General."Um...General Sir, what is the first plan of attack against the samurai?"

The General turned to face his men; three men sat on his left and four men to his right. He turned more to the four on his right and spoke.

"You four; Misao, Kimi, Kobo, and Masaki, shall head to Kataman Mountain and take out some samurai positioned in that area. After you have finished, stay put. You four are now dismissed."

The four got up quickly, saluted the higher ranking General, and left the tent.

"General Sir?" came the voice of Isao, who's the second highest ranking officer. "What shall the rest of the men do?"

"Koin, Koto, Mito, Murai, and Kafo, are being called in here to see me and they shall headto The Utamaro's Plains. And, for everyone else they shall remain here until I say otherwise, Dismissed," ordered the General.

The remaining three officers; Isao, Kanbe, and Yanki, stood up, saluted The General and left the tent.

Kataman Mountain: A Day Later:

Michibi and Mizu sat meditating on top of Kataman Mountain. The side of the mountain they were sitting upon was in shadow, for the sun had descended behind the mountain. Michibi and Mizu were sent here the week before to take-out Kimi, but Kimi was never there. Just when the two samurai were about to leave a messanger was sent to them, saying that Kimi was on his way to this mountain, little did the two samurai know was that the messanger forgot to tell of who was with Kimi.

"Come Michibi," said the calm voice of Mizu. "Kimi should be arriving here shortly."

The two walked to the top of the mountain and watched as the sun was finally setting, the colors around the sun were spectacular, purples, reds, and oranges were in the sky on the clouds.

"Very nice," said Michibi.

"Yes, it is," agreed Mizu. "Look, down there." Mizu pointed down towards the base of the mountain. There stood Kimi but he was not alone; Kobo, Masaki, and Misao.

"Damn it," said Michibi. "But, we must go forward with this."

"Michibi. You, your apprentence; Fujio and my apprentence; Doppo will go and fight if I am needed," spoke Mizu,"I will come."

Michibi, Doppo, and Fujio stormed down towards the four, and some extra lower-class men. Masaki and Misao met the three samurai quarter-of-a-half-way on the mountain.

Michibi's apprentence started against Shino, a 2nd Lieutinant. The two men hammered their swords at eachother. Shino did a spin and swung up with his sword, but Fujio was two steps ahead of him, not only did Fujio block the up-coming sword attack but he broke the sword in two by slashing down upon the sword and directly after Fujio's blade skimmed the grass on the mountain, Fujio brought it back up and cut Shino from his left leg to his stomach and then stabbed Shino in the left lung. Fujio left him and started up against Ryoku, another 2nd Lieutinant.

Fujio was too warmed-up and also very good, Ryoku had no chance. Ryoku slashed up, down, left, right, down, left, right, and up but Fujio blocked each attack with a simple twist of his sword to the other on-coming blade. Ryoku didn't have enough resilyence to keep battling, Fujio saw the tiring Ryoku and swung up his sword and came down upon Ryoku's left collarbone. Fujio lifted his sword up again and saw that Ryoku had already fallen from the swift and powerful attack that had caused Ryoku to loose a lot of blood.

Michibi was still fighting with Shunji, a Private. For a Private, Shunji was very good with a sword but little did Shunji know that Michibi was far better. Michibi decided to end this useless, to him, battle. Michibi bent low so fast that Shunji still kept his sword swinging threw the spot where Michibi had once been. Seeing no one where his sword had been he quickly looked down for he felt a sharp pain, coldness and fear ran all over his body and in his blood, as his blood trickled slowly then rapidly towards the grass and upon Michibi's blade. Michibi had simply plunged his blade into Shunji's large intestines and came out of Shunji's lower left side back. Michibi stood up and pulled his blade out, bent low again, wiped the blade on the grass below and before he could stand all the way up a sword ran from threw him. He stood up straight now and looked to Shunji, as he thought Shunji might have done it, but Shunji had alreadyfallen in his pool of blood. Michibi looked down and saw the blade and knew that he had been stabbed from the back, as he looked at the blade he began fading out of life and the blade began slowly retracting and the ground coming ever so close. He hit the ground, the blood of his and Shunji's was on all the blades of grass. He turned over with little strength he had and looked into the face of Masaki. Masaki smiled and turned away and strolled off.

Mizu watched all of Masaki's attack unfold in slow motion and Mizu could do nothing about it. He watched as Michibi finished off Shunji then, Masaki slipping threw the battle towards Michibi, Mizu could not even scream for Michibi to turn, why? He did not know. He saw Masaki plunge his blade threw Michibi's back and watched in such slow motion as Masaki just held his sword steady as Michibi just slid off of the blade onto the ground.

"Everyone, Fall back," yelled out the tearful and fearful eyes of Mizu.

Everyone ran off and The Government had taken the 1st battle and 1 victory already but they will soon get their own deaths.

Next Chapter:Troubles For The Samurai Still.

WELL??????????

This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and Fs you up!

MAJINBEBIVEGETA

Registered User

Posts: 15

(9/23/03 10:36 pm)

Reply Re: Bushi Myou Troubles For The Samurai Still: Chapter 2,

General Frank Kengeta's Base Main Base Camp:

A horse came riding into General Frank Kengeta?s Base Main Camp. On-top of the horse was a lone rider, he went passes all the guards, all the guards saluted the higher-ranking officer. The rider got to the big tent in-between the towers and he jumped off, tied his horse to the post, and headed for the entrance to the big tent. Two guards gave salute and opened the flaps for the rider to enter.

?General, Sir,? Kimi addressed the high-ranking officer as he walked into the tent, Frank Kengeta.

?What is it Lieutinant Colonel?? said the General.

?Um, yes, The Katamans Mountains have been successfully taken over, Sir?

?Any loses, Kimi??

?Yes, Shino a 2nd Lieutinant, 3rd ranked of 6; Ryoku a 2nd Lieutinant, 1st ranked of 6; and Shunji a Private, General,? responded Kimi.

?Any loses on THEIR side, is what I was asking?? the General corrected himself.

?Oh, um, yes there was one,? said the slightly shaking Lieutinant Colonel.

?AND???? bellowed out the now impatient General.

?Sorry, Sir, um it was the samurai they call Michibi. We learned that out of the sixteen ?Master Samurai? that Michibi was

considered to be ranked at 11/16,? said Kimi as he took quite a few steps back.

?Good,? whispered the General to himself more than to Kimi.

?Excuse me, Sir, what?? asked the curious Kimi.

?Nothing, you are dismissed!?

Kimi did not say more. He gave a salute, about faced and left the tent out into the cold night air of winter. Got his horse from the post, walked a little ways, and climbed aboard the horse. He looked back at the tent and whispered something.

?General, soon one day you?ll meet your demise and from your most loathed enemy to you?,? he turned back??A Samurai? he said a little loader than it was meant to be, but luckily no one was near and could hear his remark. He smiled and gave a kick to the horse?s sides and the horse jolted off.

Utamaro?s Plains:

Bussho, Chomei, and Denki were heading towards The Utamaro?s Plains. The plan was given to them from Sifu Bu Lub, they were to come up from behind the two men that were to be there protecting those plains, Koin and Koto, after they secured this area, Chomei was to come back to Frank Kengeta?s 2nd Camp to battle for the land and resources that are there. When they came to The Utamaro?s Plains from behind, they looked into the plains. There they saw Koin and Koto.

?Piece of cake,? said Chomei.

?Don?t get too cocky, Chomei, these two are very skilled with a blade, not to mention there excellence at shooting their crossbows at great distances,? as Denki enlightened Chomei.

?Iisugiru bekarazu, Denki, stop trying to act like you?re smart,? marked Bussho. Chomei was snickering at this, Chomei loved it when Bussho put down other people.

?Just leave me alone until this is over,? Denki said sadly.

Bussho and Chomei started to laugh out loud more. But, then Bussho suddenly stopped, Chomei soon after followed suit. For what they saw made all laughter die out. They saw coming into clear view three more men walking: Mito, Murai, and Kafo. Chomei looked to Bussho, Bussho looked at Chomei, then both of them turned to see the reaction of Denki. Denki wasn?t were he was a moment ago, Bussho looked back to the three approaching men and the two men awaiting them. Bussho looked frantically for Denki, but could not find him anywhere near the surprise point in which they were at. Then, Chomei screamed out.

?Right There!? yelled out Chomei, while pointing his finger forward

Bussho looked to where Chomei was pointing, it shocked him to see that Denki was battling with Koin.

?Denki!? yelled out Bussho ?Chomei let?s go!? as Bussho continued his bellowing.

Chomei charged straight for Koto. Bussho took on Kafo. Denki left and fought with some other extra men that were in the vicinity and left Koin for a while.

Chomei and Koto seemed evenly matched, Koto kept doing an upper-cut with his sword in which Chomei blocked with some ease. Koto charged a big upper-cut and after contact with Chomei?s blade, he spun and brought his sword down low to the ground to try and take out Chomei?s legs, but Chomei was fast enough to block but just barely. Koto brought his sword in an up-slashing motion to try and fool Chomei, Chomei was smarter than this attack and when he saw Koto bring it high and then slice its way diagonal instead of down, he quickly reacted and stopped the blade and then cut Koto?s left arm. Koto backed off and Koin took over the duel against Chomei.

Bussho sliced up towards Kafo?s chin or neck region but Kafo swiftly jumped back. Bussho jumped at Kafo and high kicked him backwards, Kafo was quick to recover and decided to go on the offensive, he back flipped 3 times away from Bussho, took his sword pushed it forward and started charging towards Bussho, Bussho spun and hit Kafo?s sword to the side as he spun, Kafo turned around and saw Bussho charge, obviously Bussho was in no mood for the defensive, Bussho swung up and then side swipe on the left, both were blocked. Kafo took up the offensive again, he did a high flying spinning kick in the air, Bussho had to avoid this and he succeeded in doing so. Next all that was heard was the clanging sounds of two blades going at it, little sparks could be seen every once in a while from the two swords.

?Kafo, back off I want some of him now,? called the somewhat healed Koto

?Sorry got to end our duel, maybe some other time we could finish,? remarked Kafo, then Kafo gave a swift sideways kick into the stomach of Bussho and ran off to the side, to watch the battle. Koto came walking up to Bussho?Catch your breath. I want you to be as good as you can be before I finish you off,? smirked Koto.

?Screw you, I?ve been ready but all you seem to want to do is talk,? replied Bussho as he stood tall.

Koto snarled and began his assault onto Bussho. Bussho drew up his sword and clashed his to Koto?s. The two broke apart and started swinging their swords at eachother and blocking the attacks the other one threw.

Chomei was still fighting as hard as he could against Koin, Koin had the upper hand against Chomei. Chomei started swinging his sword up when it was knocked away by Koin?s blade. Chomei jumped back and tried it again and this time succeeded in knocking Koin?s blade away. Koin was completely surprised by this, Chomei knew that this was his chance to take Koin down. Chomei swung his blade upwards, Koin barely blocked this with his blade. Chomei side-stepped quickly and lunged his sword forward attempting a stab into Koin from the side but Koin blocked this one too. Chomei noticed that Koin wasn?t going to be caught off guard again. Koin took up a stance and awaited Chomei. Chomei blindly went for Koin, Koin was surprised that Chomei would run towards him while he was in this stance. Chomei was five feet away and held his blade high, ready to slice down upon Koin if he had the opportunity. Koin moved slightly to his left side and lashed his sword sideways out and cut Chomei across the belly. Chomei was startled and got some space from the silent Koin, who was still in the cutting motion he just performed. Chomei looked at his wound, it was a pretty nasty cut but nothing serious. Chomei looked back at Koin, Koin was standing towards him and was smiling.

?What you smiling for?? asked Chomei

?You were lucky, that attack I just did should have almost severed you in half,? and Koin gave a little laugh. ?You must have strong abdominals.?

?No, I don?t actually,? replied Chomei. Then he continued?That attack just must have really sucked or the man that did the attack isn?t good enough to do it.?

Koin snarled at this?You want me to try it again?? Chomei just smiled and gave a hearty laugh. Koin continued ?Stop laughing and smiling, I?ll kill you for this.? And Koin charged at Chomei. Chomei easily dodged each attack, Koin was too upset to keep focus because all he could see was Chomei laughing at him. Koin lunged forward, Chomei stepped to the left and brought his underfoot down on the back of Koin?s upper back and sent Koin flying 8 feet. Chomei was cracking up because he knew he had this match. Koin slowly got up and started pulling out his crossbow. Chomei was walking up to him; Chomei was really too cocky. Koin stood straight but did not face Chomei.

?C?mon, turn around and meet your fate by my sword,? taunted Chomei.

Chomei stoof maybe 3 feet away, Koin spun around so fast Chomei couldn?t see his movements, Koin had the point of his crossbow at Chomei?s heart, Koin fired and the arrow went straight threw Chomei?s heart and it slightly came out of Chomei?s back. Chomei looked down and felt where the arrow had gone but only found blood. He felt up his back and felt the tip of the arrow. He looked back into the eyes of Koin and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell down onto the plains.

?Chikusho! We already lost Michibi, now we loose Chomei!? screamed out Bussho. ?Denki, let?s go!?

Denki took one last look at the lifeless body of Chomei and then turned and followed Bussho.

The four Government Soldiers stood victorious once again.

Title of next chapter: Chapter 3, Yet More Problems For The Samurai

This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and Fs you up!

MAJINBEBIVEGETA

Registered User

Posts: 16

(9/25/03 11:55 pm)

Reply Re: Bushi Myou Yet More Troubles For The Samurai, Chapter 3:

Sifu Household, Outside:

Birds singing their soft melodies, Deep Dark woods with a cut in a part of it with a pathway, and trees, their leaves blowing away in the wind and out into the docile, pristine lake that lay behind the house of a family, Sifu Family, that has trained not only has trained their siblings but also any others seeking knowledge, honor, and the way of the samurai; Bushido. Outside, five men were looking out into the lake.

?Sifu, what should we do? We already lost Michibi and Chomei, what should our next plan of action be taken?? Kugi informed the Great Samurai.

?Hmmmm, well I believe that we should go into one of their camps near dawn and attack when they come out, and see if our chances are to improve.? Sifu Bu Lub explained to Kugi and the other three men; Hakkaki, Banchopari, and Eizo Sifu.

?Well, Sifu, who shall go on this mission? And, the nearest camp is Frank Kengeta?s Camp #2, Shall whomever goes attack here?? Kugi asked.

?Yes, attack that camp, and as for who will go,? Sifu was thinking about this one, and then he came to his decision. ?Nokogiri, Bussho, Dai, and you three, Hakkaki, Kugi, and Banchopari. Eizo, my brother, I ask you to stay with me until things start to look up for us. Is that clear with everyone??

?Yes,? all five men declared in unison.

?Good, now go you three, get the others and go, Eizo wish to come meditate with me?? Sifu asked his brother.

?Sure, Brother,? Eizo replied.

Hakkaki, Kugi, and Banchopari left and went to get Nokogiri, Bussho, and Dai. As soon as they had, they set off for Frank Kengeta?s Camp #2.

Frank Kengeta?s Camp #2:

It was a full moon out and it illuminated the camp beautifully, a good deal of breeze was here at this camp, trees were loosing their leaves more and more and soon the trees may have had 20 or 30 leaves left. The trees made up a dark, shadowy, and dense forest; one could get lost in here and never know day had come until they found a break in the trees, which isn?t likely since there may have only been 3 or so.

Isao was leading Lieutenant General here out of the three, Koin and Naoya were the other two. Yanki, Jiro, Murai, Mito, Jun, and Kata were also here under Isao?s command. Three watchtowers with Archers were placed at the only two entrances at the camp. Tents lined up in perfect rows in the middle. No one could see the six samurai sneaking passed the entrance with only one watchtower, and crept silently and swiftly near tents of the high-ranking officers.

Isao was in his tent looking over a map of the woods, he was planning where to attack the samurai rebels. He looked outside his tent which its flaps were opened so he could look out and see the night with its cooling breeze. Koin was in the tent as well but was reading a book near the back of the tent which was primarily in shadows, you could only see Koin?s book and hands if you didn?t look hard enough. Naoya had the tent next to Isao?s and Isao could hear the snores coming from that tent; Isao sent in guards every once in a while to prod the L. General and get him to keep the snoring quieter, but of course, it didn?t always work.

Isao was still staring out threw the tent to the tents in front of him when he saw a shadow, normally he would think it of a tree or a passing guard but the only guard he had was sent to bed, and it was too small to be a tree or its shape too. He stood up, gave a signal for Koin, who was watching the L. General stand up, to come with him outside. Koin and Isao made it outside and took a look around. Waking Murai, Yanki, Jiro, and Jun who had the closest tents. Besides, the ever-so noisy, Naoya, who was still snoring away. The six officers walked around and checked on the watchtowers for signs of anything that might have gotten in, the watchmen said nothing of any sort had come in. Everyone decided to go back to bed or planning.

?Samurais! Samurais near the eastern gate!?

The six officers ran towards the eastern gate, which had the two watchtowers. They were soon followed by Mito, Kata, and even Naoya, who had finally woken up. They all reached the eastern gate and saw the samurai take out most of the minor foot soldiers.

Nokogiri automatically took-on Naoya, since they were closest to eachother. Nokogiri started off with a swift diagonal up slice that Naoya, although tired, blocked with quick reflex. Nokogiri bent low and swung his leg out and spun in an attempt to trip Naoya, but Naoya front flipped over the sweep and over Nokogiri too. Nokogiri turned around quickly and brought his blade horizontal and finger-tipped the end of his blade and blocked the attack of Naoya, who had sliced straight down towards Nokogiri. Naoya was surprised that Nokogiri was quick enough to block this attack. Nokogiri pushed back the attack and then with his bare right foot kicked with his heel the officer back a few yards but Naoya did not fall. Nokogiri stood up and awaited Naoya to charge, but Naoya did not, he stood there awaiting Nokogiri.

?Well, if you won?t rush at me,? Nokogiri closed his eyes, concentrating on his up-coming charge, and smiled. Then he yelled out and ran for Naoya?Then, I Will!?

Nokogiri charged straight at Naoya, Naoya braced himself and readied his sword. Nokogiri was 5 feet away now, Naoya brought a slashing upwards. He found that no contact was made and that Nokogiri, had dodged-out to the side just before the attack.

Noaya smirked and looked over to the side at the confident Nokogiri. ?Nice moves, samurai,? said Naoya. ?May I try some of mine?? Nokogiri simply nodded and readied himself now.

Dai and Isao were doing some hand-to-hand combat and had their blades shielded, for now. Dai was assaulting the blocking fists of Isao. Punch after punch and kick after kick but nothing could slip threw Isao?s hands. Dai backed off and jumped high, Isao followed this and kicked Dai back down to the ground with a somersault kick on Dai?s chest. Isao landed softly on the ground and waited for Dai to get up.

?You wish to fight with swords now, young samurai?? Asked the overconfident Isao. ?If you want, you may use your sword, it might be able to hit me unlike yourself?? Isao laughed at this. Dai got up.

?Yeah right, I need not my blade to defeat you,? Dai was telling Isao. ?Let?s make this one, only, hand-to-hand. No weapons.?

?Fine by me,? was the reply from Isao.

Dai charged at Isao and flipped over him. Isao watched, like in slow-motion, Dai flip over him. Isao tucked low and spun, sticking out his foot. Isao thought he had made contact, but was proven wrong, for Dai had did a 180 in the last coming seconds of his flip and was leaning back with both his feet coming forward. They struck Isao hard on the chest and sent Isao flying twenty feet.

?You imbecile, you hit me, I hate you,? came the babbling from Isao as blood ran from his mouth; a lung might have been punctured. Dai was smiling wide, because one, that was the first time he?s ever been able to execute that move and second, it hit it on a skilled L. General who, Dai, thought could not get hit. Isao got back up and was holding his chest but let go when he saw the smile of Dai. Isao got in a stance and got ready for more, as did Dai.

Kugi was fighting three men but of lower ranking officials; Roku, Seiji, and Shiba. Kugi was in control the whole time even though he was outnumbered. Kugi kicked Roku in the gut and kneed his face, Roku?s face became more of a bloody, eerie mess. Kugi spun and hammered Shiba with the bottom of his blade and then Kugi jumped and did a spinning high-kick to Shiba and sent him flying 10 feet. Seiji was waiting to attack, but he hadn?t time. Kugi turned super fast and charged at him, Seiji pulled out his crossbow and with his face a little bloody and sweat ran all over him, he fired. Kugi stopped in his tracks, he turned around and saw Shiba fall down with an arrow in his forehead. Kugi turned back at Seiji and smiled. Seiji was in complete shock, he had just missed badly and he had hit his comrade. Kugi sprinted towards Seiji and stabbed Seiji on the side a good 3 times. Kugi turned back and charged at Roku again. Roku pulled out his crossbow, Kugi was too quick and nailed Roku with a knee to the gut. Roku dropped his crossbow and sword and was on all fours. Kugi brought up his sword and brought it down on the neck of Roku. Roku?s head wasn?t severed though, but it was only ? off of being severed, the limp body flopped to the ground and a stained ground was blanketed by the mass of blood pouring out of the almost severed neck.

Banchopari and Jiro weren?t fighting but merely staring eachother down and sizing the other up, see who was the weaker one.

Hakkaki was having a great duel with Yanki. Every swing of the sword was meet perfectly with the other sword. Yanki and Hakkaki, even though enemies, were smiling and laughing at the very equal match, almost like they were friends. But, they were not behind the smiles and laughter was an utmost hatred towards the other. Yanki started throwing in a kick every now and again but Hakkaki would simply block it with his free hand or the foot closest to the on-coming kick, yet Hakkaki never attacked back besides with his blade.

Bussho had took it upon himself to take revenge upon Koin for killing Chomei. Bussho attacking all in rage and revenge was all that was on his mind was doing fine. But, Koin was most definitely toying with him. Bussho would sling his blade all over at Koin attempting to strike down Koin, Koin pretended to be somewhat surprised or fazed by these attacks to keep the morale of Bussho high and his prospects of winnings high too. Koin was having fun with this but was getting tired of this useless battle, and Hakkaki noticed this too and was prepared to try and finish or run from Yanki, when all the sudden a blade was jabbed right threw his heart. Hakkaki had no time to see who had done this or even what had happened, he simply fell, for he knew what had happened. He had taken his eyes off of a formidable opponent and paid the price for looking the other way. Yanki walked off and so did everyone else on the government side, they had killed a warrior and they were tired of the battling. The samurai walked over, for they felt they were done fighting too, to Hakkaki and saw him laying sprawled over the grass. They took his body back to the Sifu household for burial, because that?s were they put them. Before, they left though they found someone else laying next to the body of Hakkaki, it was Basho, Hakkaki?s apprentice. Basho looked as though he was going to come to the aid of his master but was killed in the process somehow. They took his body too; Apprentices were buried with their master if they did with them, if they didn?t die with their masters their grave was either next to their apprentice or where they died.

Title for next chapter: Things Are Looking Way Better, Chapter 4


End file.
